The Return of Lord Voldemort
by dancing-on-ice
Summary: Harry relizes something that he should have realized a while ago. When he returns to school unexpected things will be waiting for him. What they are is something you'll have to find out on your own. Keeps you in suspense until the next chapter right to th
1. So Close

Chapter 1 So Close  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up!" roared Aunt Petunia as she was banging on the door of her least favourite nephew, Harry Potter.  
  
"All right, I'm up already," yelled a very stressed out Harry Potter.  
  
Harry had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; though very upset which is highly unusual. We know he gets a little bit depressed at the end of each school year but this was more than depression. This was because at the end of last year, Harry had witnessed the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, the most hated and feared dark wizard for over a century!!!  
  
It was true the he was indeed back, even though the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself and most of the wizarding world would not believe it.  
  
Voldemort had used Harry's blood so that he could be resurrected to a stronger body and be able to touch Harry at the same time. The protection that Harry had received from his mother would not be a barrier to Lord Voldemort anymore, which meant that Harry had only a few more barriers that Lord Voldemort would have to destroy before he could kill Harry.  
  
When Harry had gone down to breakfast, he discovered that there was no one there. He was about to leap for joy because he remembered that it was Dudley's birthday so they had gone to the zoo and to go see a movie with Dudley's best friend, when he noticed a note on the kitchen table.  
  
It stated that he, Harry, was to spend the day with Mrs.Figg, the old neighbour who lived across the street from the Dursley's. Mrs.Figg was Harry's baby-sitter whenever the Dursley's went out. They couldn't trust him enough to remain by himself.  
  
Harry read and re-read the note again before he realized that at the end of last year, when he was in the hospital wing recovering for the battle with Lord Voldemort, that Professor Dumbledore requested that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, go and alert the "old crowd" of Voldemort's return. Among those names was a Mrs. Arabella Figg.  
  
Harry smacked himself on his forehead realizing that e had been stupid not to know the first name of the Mrs. Figg that lived across the street and after all those times he been in her house he had never stopped to ask her. Mind you he thought that it might have been a little bit rude to have just gone up to her and said, "What's your first name," without her having the suggestion.  
  
Without bothering to place the note neatly back on the table where he had found it, Harry just simply ran right out f the room and dropping the note on the floor. He ran upstairs washed up and got dressed then hurried over to Mrs.Figg's house.  
  
Before Harry could ring the doorbell, the front door opened.  
  
"Why, hello Harry. I was just coming to see where you were because you hadn't arrived yet and Prof… I mean I was getting worried. I wondered if you lost your way to my house," greeted Mrs.Figg.  
  
"Hello, how are you today?" replied Harry, who was a little out of breath. "Mrs.Figg would it be alright if I asked you a question?"  
  
"But you just did," smiled Mrs.Figg.  
  
"Could I ask you another one?" snorted Harry  
  
"There you go again, you just asked another one," Mrs.Figg replied gleefully.  
  
"You get my point though don't you?" questioned Harry with big eyes.  
  
"Of course I do. I just like t have a bit of fun and laughter.  
  
Once they were seated in the living room with all of Mrs.Figg's cats, who, very suspiciously kept eyeing Harry.  
  
"Mrs.Figg if it's alright with you, I'd like to ask what your first name is, although you really don't have to answer that question if you don't want to." Harry asked. He had an anxious look in his eyes and on his face. Before he could hide it form Mrs.Figg she responded, "What's wrong Harry, you look anxious, like you have a very important question that you'd like to know the answer to? Would I be correct in saying that?" she questioned.  
  
Harry didn't like it very much when other people could see right through him to read his mind, but he replied just the same.  
  
"Actually, yes, I do." Taking a deep breath he asked, "You wouldn't happen to know a Professor Albus Dumbledore know, would you?" Harry was to nervous to look at her, not knowing what her answer would be. One thing was for certain; he wasn't expecting the answer in which she gave him.  
  
"I see that this is going to be a very long questioning service. I think that we should have some tea and biscuits while we are at so as not to have any interruptions.  
  
To Harry's complete astonishment, Mrs.Figg got up and went to the cabinet drawer where she took out a fairly long stick. Recognizing it as a wand he released his jaw in complete surprise. Realizing what he was doing he quickly shut it. How could Mrs.Figg Harry's old neighbour know how to do magic? Mrs.Figg had just conjured tea and biscuits right out of thin air. But his question was almost answered for him.  
  
"I guess that the first thing that you'd like to know is 'How do I know how to perform magic,' am I right?" concluded Mrs.Figg  
  
Not knowing what to say, Harry just nodded. His voice box just simply did not want to work at this point in time.  
  
"Well I guess it goes back to when I was eleven…" but she suddenly stopped for there was a loud knocking at her door.  
  
"Quick Harry come with me!" Mrs.Figg led him over to her fireplace. She tossed some powder into the fire, which suddenly glowed a bright emerald green colour. Recognizing it for floo powder Harry began to ask what was happening when she grasped his hand and pulled him into the fire.  
  
"Professor Albus Dumbledore's Office" Mrs. Figg yelled quite clearly.  
  
The were spinning very fast until it stopped. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk looking up at Harry with the same twinkle in his eyes tat Harry was so used to seeing. But they were gone as Mrs.Figg came in the room.  
  
"What's wrong Arabella," questioned Dumbledore?  
  
So Arabella was Mrs.Figg's first name. But Harry was sharply brought back down to Earth as he heard Mrs.Figg reply.  
  
"Death eaters Albus at least a dozen were banging on my door. They must have been looking for Harry!!!!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up rather quickly. "No time for that now Arabella. Everyone take out your wands, now!" 


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2 The Attack  
  
  
  
Mrs. Figg and Harry did as they were told, and just in time as well. At that moment, about a dozen death-eaters came out of the fire!! Spells were flying around everywhere that you could see. People here and there getting stunned and cursed.  
  
Having adapted to his quick agility ability on the quidditch pitch, Harry was able to dodge the curses that were being sent his way by the death-eaters. However, the death-eaters weren't as lucky. Having the brains that they had, the death-eaters were being stunned and tied up before they even knew what was happening.  
  
Once all of the death-eaters had been stunned and tied, Professor Dumbledore went over to the fire and through some powder in. This time the fire roared a bright orange colour. Knowing that this was not floo powder, Harry began to wonder what it was. Luckily, his question was answered for him.  
  
Harry had only seen this happen once before; when he was at the Weasley's house before he began his fourth year at Hogwarts, and in the Gryffindor common room before he faced the Hungarian Horntail dragon for the first task in the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
In the fire, was a head. The head of the Minster for Magic himself. Though he was not in his full body. It showed his head right down to his neck.  
  
"What is it Albus?" he queried.  
  
"Nothing Cornelius, only I thought that you might want to round up, and question about a dozen death-eaters that are here in my office," replied Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Seeing the look on the minister's face, Harry had to lead himself from the room so that he could release the fit of laughter that he was holding inside of him. He couldn't believe it, Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reply this way in front of a "serious" Minster for Magic.  
  
When Harry had finally calmed down his laughter hysterics, he re- entered Professor Dumbledore's office, only to find that Mrs. Figg and the professor were now not the only ones in the room anymore. The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself was also standing in the office.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your aunt and uncle's house enjoying your summer vacation?" asked Fudge.  
  
"Well, Cornelius, if you would kindly seat yourself, I'm sure that Harry would be glad to tell you the reason in why he is here sitting in my office." Dumbledore replied. "But that is, after we take care of some necessary arrangements first."  
  
"What kind of necessary arrangements Albus?" Fudge asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see." Then turning to Arabella, Dumbledore asked, "Arabella would you kindly please go and ask Severus Snape to come to my office straight away, and, if he could please bring his strongest veritaserum?"  
  
Harry had a confused expression on his face. Why would Dumbledore want Professor Snape come and listen to the reason why Harry was here? Why did Dumbledore want Snape to bring his strongest veritaserum? Harry just looked at Dumbledore with a quizzical look, but Dumbledore gave Harry a look that told Harry not to ask, and that he would find out in a minute.  
  
About five minutes later, Mrs. Figg returned to the office, except this time she was accompanied by Professor Snape, who looked just as quizzical as Harry did.  
  
"Ah, thank you Severus," responded Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Snape nodded and was about to leave, when Dumbledore asked him if he could remain to listen. Snape nodded once again and took a seat.  
  
Dumbledore, to everyone's complete surprise, once again walked over to the fire and summoned Remus Lupin, one of Harry's old professors and to everyone else's complete surprise, except for Harry, Dmbledore also summoned Sirius.  
  
The minister looked up at Sirius when he came out of the fire, and Sirius stared back, except that his eyes showed shock and nervousness.  
  
Feeling that the air was tense Dumbledore broke the silence. "Don't worry Sirius, you'll be fine. Minister, there are some things that must be cleared up. The first one being that Sirius will get a fair trial right here, and now, under the power of a veritaserum."  
  
Everyone looked up at Professor Dumbedore not knowing if they actually heard him correctly. But Dumbledore just smiled, which meant that there was no mistaking him. Fudge being to stunned to speak, just nodded in approval.  
  
So the trial began. Sirius took the veritaserum and had a few drops. The minister, as well as Dumbledore, questioned Sirius about the night that the Potter's were killed, and the fact that Peter Pettigrew was supposedly dead. Finally, after what seemed like about an hour of questioning Sirius about his "guiltiness," the minister realized that there was not much point of asking anything else, for Sirius, had been proven pretty much innocent.  
  
"Very well Dumbledore," said Fudge after the questioning was completed. "I shall notify the daily profit about your innocence Mr. Black. We apologize for our mistake and hope that you will accept our apology. We will add quite a bit of money for you in your vault, find you a nice house, and try to find you a job."  
  
"Ah, yes, about the job. Sirius, we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and since that has always been your favourite and best subject, I was wondering if you'd like to accept the position?" Dumbledore queried.  
  
Sirius looked stunned, but Harry could tell that he really did want the job, and told Dumbledore that he'd take it!!  
  
Harry was highly stunned at this time. The only thing that burst his bubble was the next thing that Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, Severus, Cornelius, we need to talk about a few things. Harry you're going to have to go return to your dormitory in the Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore simply stated.  
  
Noticing that there was no twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, Harry quickly left the office, but paused outside for a minute. What he heard, told him that he was not to listen to the rest of it.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, you're going to have to te…"  
  
"We know professor. We shall tell him in the morning." Remus replied.  
  
With that Harry went up to his dormitory and went to sleep. 


	3. Diagon Ally

Chapter 3 Diagon Ally  
  
  
  
Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been really busy lately. Anyway here it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had a nice dream that night. He dreamed that he went to go and live with his father's two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. There would be no trouble living with Sirius because he was now free, so dementors weren't after him. After that, there was another interesting dream. He dreamed of the Dark Lord but it didn't scare him or some reason this time. This dream he saw people wearing red robes with a golden phoenix on the front. He, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were also some of the people wearing these robes.  
  
Harry noticed right then and there that he had his wand in his hand and that he was dueling with Lord Voldemort for yet another time in his life. Harry saw Voldemort trying to shoot "Avada Kadavra" spells at him so he was dodging them. Something that he found highly curious since no one can supposedly defeat the curse.  
  
Harry saw Professor Dumbledore and the other people in red battling with the death-eaters. Harry jumped nearly five feet into the air, narrowly missing another "Avada Kadavra" curse being sent his way by Lord Voldemort, when he heard Professor Dumbledore whisper something to Harry.  
  
"Harry, you must concentrate really hard in order to defeat Voldemort. All you have to do is disarm him. When concentrating, you will feel different, but don't wonder what it is or it will be too late to stop Voldemort." Dumbledore's voice disappeared as he went back to help fight off the death-eaters.  
  
Harry took aim and concentrated very hard on Lord Voldemort and started to say, "Expe………." Harry never knew what happened because he had awakened from his dream. How come I can never finish dreams like that, Harry thought?  
  
Looking at his watch Harry decided to get up. When he got down to the common room, he found Sirius and Remus already there waiting for him. Harry cleared his throat to let them know that he was there. They both looked up staring at Harry for a moment, and then smiling, all three of them exchanged "good-morning's."  
  
"Why did you stare at me for a few minutes, did I interrupt something important that you guy's want to keep a secret from me?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Actually, we were discussing something that we …er… have to tell you and the best way to tell you." Remus said looking like he'd rather let Dumbledore do this himself.  
  
"Well, what is it that you want to tell me" Harry asked.  
  
"Um… maybe you should sit down, as this might take a while." Sirius said.  
  
Harry sat down at stared at his old professor and his godfather.  
  
"As you already know Harry, Lord Voldemort has returned." Remus started to say and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, when he was in his first reign of power before his downfall, there were people who fought against him. They belonged to an order. This order was called the Order of the Phoenix," Sirius stated.  
  
"Did they happen to wear red robes that had a golden phoenix on the front" Harry queried? Both men stared at Harry. How did he know about the uniforms that the order used to wear when fighting with the Dark Lord?  
  
"I'll explain how I know later, just finish your story," Harry concluded after guessing that he was correct in saying the uniform.  
  
"Seeing you know that part, then I guess that all we have to tell you is that you're the only one that can defeat the Dark Lord Harry," concluded Sirius.  
  
"Professor Lupin," Harry said.  
  
"Just call me Remus, Harry."  
  
"O.K. Remus Harry. Do you know if Professor Dumbledore is awake yet?"  
  
"Yes he is, but why do you want to know," Remus asked?  
  
"You'll see, in a few minutes. I guess this means that you want to come along with me." Harry stated.  
  
Both men nodded in agreement. They followed Harry in silence towards the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. When the reached there, Sirius gave the password and the gargoyle moved aside. They climbed the spiral staircase and reached Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Good morning Harry, what brings you three here?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"I need to talk to you Professor about something that happened this morning." Harry simply stated.  
  
This statement earned him questioning looks from everyone. They stepped inside Dumbledore's office and took a seat.  
  
"Well you see last night I had a strange dream." Harry continued to tell them about the whole entire dream. At the end Dumbledore had a look on his face that seemed to have meant that he was having a battle against himself.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stated, "Harry, since school starts tomorrow you'll have to get your new school books and supplies. I have arranged for Remus and Sirius to take you after lunch." Harry nodded and then left the office.  
  
"So Harry what's on your list?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well I need some new school books and robes. I also need some supplies." Harry said.  
  
"We've saved you the trouble of having to get you dueling and defense books." Smiled Remus.  
  
"What. You guy's didn't have to do that for me you know." Harry said, completely surprised.  
  
"We know, but with everything that will be going on, we decided to give you a treat." Sirius stated.  
  
"You guy's are the greatest. No wonder you were my dad's best friends'." Harry said with a small laugh.  
  
After they completed all of their shopping, Harry treated the three of them to a sundae from Fortescue's ice cream parlour.  
  
By the time they got back to the castle, it was already late. They all wished each other a good night and went off in their own directions. That was a real fun day, Harry thought to himself.  
  
He gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Gryffindor common room. He made hi way to the boy's dormitory and got ready for bed. Little did Harry know that big surprises were in store for him the next day. 


	4. The Feast

Chapter 4 The Feast  
  
  
  
The next day passed by fairly quickly, and before he knew it, Harry was getting ready for the feast.  
  
Harry headed down to the Great Hall, as all the students would all soon be arriving. Harry so desperately want to see his friends more than ever. It had been a while since he had written with them; this was because of all the extraordinary things that have been happening lately.  
  
As Harry was walking down one of the halls, he ran into his godfather Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Hello Harry, heading down for the feast?" Sirius queried.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I was. I can't wait for the others to get here. It's been a long time since we've been in contact with one another," replied Harry. Together they all made their way to the Great Hall for the start of term feast.  
  
As they entered the Entrance Hall, they heard excited voices coming from outside. Suddenly the front doors burst wide open and all of the students appeared. Harry, Sirius, and Remus ran in to the Great Hall as to escape the large crowd. Also to conceal the fact that Sirius would be teaching there, until Professor Dumbledore announced it at the beginning of the feast.  
  
Harry sat patiently at the Gryffindor table waiting for his friends and the rest of the school to arrive. Finally he spotted his two friends, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry! Why haven't you been in contact with us lately? We've been so worried about you!" Hermione practically yelled, but you could tell that there was a hint of happiness that he was all right, in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, we thought that something happened to you. Like You-Know-Who got you or something! My mum was going crazy." Ron concluded.  
  
"Thanks for worrying about me guy's, but honestly I'm fine. Meet me in the common room tonight at around 11:00pm and I'll tell you what happened in full detail." Harry said to them, who both nodded, showing that they understood them.  
  
They were about to continue their conversation when Professor Dumbledore stood up, ready to begin his "Start-of-Term" speech. The Great Hall suddenly went very quiet.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we have a few changes that will be taking place. Everyone's eyes were all now fixed deeply on Dumbledore listening with rapt attention. Dumbledore carried on though as if there had been nothing wrong.  
  
"First of all, every student is now expected to attend a dueling class which will be taut by Professor Lupin." There were deafening cheers coming form the students in the Great Hall at the point in time. Professor Lupin stood up and gave a small wave of thanks and a smile.  
  
"Next, we have our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This subject will be taut by none other than Professor Sirius Black. All eyes turned and rested on Sirius who looked nervous and therefore fixed his gaze upon Harry, Ron and Hermione, who all smiled at him pleasantly and made him relax a bit.  
  
"Now, I must warn you though not to test his patience. There are only three people beside myself who know how to help control his raging temper. You'll find out who they are in a few minutes." Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Another thing that you should consider is not to harm or threaten his godson. Don't even pretend to, for what the consequences may be, I do not know. That will be in the hands of Sirius." Professor Dumbledore stated.  
  
"O.K. Now may I ask Sirius' three friends and godson to come up here please? Yes, that includes the one that is sitting at the Staff table." Concluded Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus all looked at each other and the up at Dumbledore who nodded. Professor Lupin stood up and Harry and his friends made their way up to the staff table. This earned them shocked looks from all the students and even some or rather most of the teachers present in the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Sirius, Remus, how have you guys been lately?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Haven't heard from you lately. Harry, how come you never told us that Sirius and Remus were here with you?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh, Ron, guess what? Sirius and Remus are here with me." Harry said, trying very hard to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Good one Harry." Dumbledore whispered, so that only they could hear.  
  
"Do you think that we should tell everyone that you're Sirius's godson Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Before he could answer, Professor Dumbledore stepped in and stated, "Would it be possible Sirius, to have your godson step forward?"  
  
"I'm sure that could be arranged," he said, casting a meaningful look over at Harry who took a deep breath and slowly stepped forward. The people in the Great Hall seemed to be holding their breath at this point. Everyone gasped and stared, some people even had their mouths hanging wide open.  
  
Deciding to break up the tense atmosphere, Harry slipped his wand behind his back without anyone noticing, and muttered something. Suddenly there came a loud noise from up a the Staff table. Everyone turned to see Snape with pink hair and a hallo above his head, robes that flashed red with the Gryffindor lion in the front. When he tried to speak all that came out was a girl's voice that was singing. Then when he opened his mouth for a third time, what came out surprised everyone.  
  
"Gryffindor's, I am sorry for all the bad things that I did to you and therefore award each of you 100 points each. Actually, 100 points each for every bad thing that I ever did to you. Same goes to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The opposite goes to the Slytherins." When Snape finished his voice was back to normal. He was looking at all the students that were all staring at him.  
  
"What just happened?" he asked. Professor McGonagal, who was more than pleased to respond, as Gryffindor was her house, told Snape what he had said. By the time she was finished, he looked murderous. "When I find out who did all of this, that person will have detention with me until the end of their school life!!" Snape thundered and then stormed out.  
  
That night Harry told Ron and Hermione about his summer and why he hasn't been in contact with them lately. At the end they nodded in agreement and headed up to their separate dormitories. Until the next day when classes would begin again… 


End file.
